girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-05-28 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Speaking of the idle rich... I don't see how this advances the plot at all, although maybe something will happen at the party. Or maybe one of y'all will tell me what I missed seeing. Bkharvey (talk) 04:28, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Oh. Lady A has four arms. Is she related to Boris? And, how does she know where to drag Agatha if she doesn't know whether she has anything else to wear? And, why is Agatha so easily pushed around lately? She wanted to see Gil and Tarvek, but didn't get to, etc. Bkharvey (talk) 05:50, May 28, 2018 (UTC) : The trunks are presumably piled in Agatha's personal quarters, Lady A presumably knows were said quarters are located, and she dragged Agatha there hoping that Agatha had something to wear. Agatha is probably going along with this because she accepts that putting on some sort of fancy dress for this party is a good idea diplomatically, however annoying she finds the process. Boris wasn't born with the extra arms, he had them inflicted on him by his previous Sparky employer. "Ariadne" is a reference to a charater in Greek myth who got turned into a spider, so it's possible Lady Steelgarter has an extra set of legs as well. And of course something's going to happen at the party, probably having to do with Mr. Missing Spark and his flooded laboratory. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:05, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :: Hmm, indeed, we only see one of her feet, in panel 3. Also in panel 3, what's with her lower right hand? The fingers are a little sketchy. Does that have anything to do with the green thingies on her lower hands? Maybe Lady A had the same previous employer? And I guess "Steelgarter" is telling us that she prefers fashion to comfort. Bkharvey (talk) 06:32, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :::in panel 3, what's with her lower right hand? Just poorly (quickly) drawn. This happens. Note Rakethorn's here has four fingers. On today's page, his right hand has three fingers. He'll have four again on some later page. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:39, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :::: You're talking about panel 2 today? His middle finger is in front of his ring finger, but if you zoom in you can see that they're all there. He's just doing one of those Vulcan "live long and prosper" things. Bkharvey (talk) 19:51, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::No, it's a three fingered hand. Phil really doesn't draw that precisely. He does do lovely detailed architecture but his anatomy isn't always exact. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:31, May 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::::If you look closely, there is a faint line there attempting to indicate two fingers. I'd say the result in this case is a combination of Phil's drawing and Cheyanne's coloring. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 21:17, May 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: BKHarvey started it with what's with her lower right hand? The fingers are a little sketchy. Does that have anything to do with the green thingies on her lower hands? ''. Hands are not easy to draw, especially when they're small. Phil does occasionally draw three fingered hands and either he or Cheyenne splits a finger with a line. All three fingers are the same width, implying they were drawn as three. I don't care how many fingers are on a hand if it isn't glaring. ''MY point is BKHarvey is using a microscope to examine each panel and analyzing it for plot meaning. Fair parts of this comic are jokes. The fine background detail is rarely of any significance--Fred1740 (talk) 10:24, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::::: Back when I was a high school teacher I had a rule that you were fined five cents any time you said "It's not my fault," "He started it," "I couldn't help it," or "It's not fair." :-) But the weirdness of Lady A's fingers in panel 3 goes well beyond merely being numbered wrong. They're triangles! I don't recall ever seeing Phil fingers that sketchy; that's why I brought it up. Bkharvey (talk) 20:26, May 30, 2018 (UTC) : First, there is Zeetha's . Next, you've never encountered a pushy person who just won't let you get a word in edgewise in a strange environment where you're not sure of the rules? Common courtesy dictates that you just can't shout at someone you just met who may have some official power. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:56, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :: Nah, common courtesy would apply regardless of the power of the other person. You're talking about ass-covering. :-) I take your point, but generally when Agatha's face looks like panel 5, she does something about it. (For instance, she could just give all the clothes to Lady A and let her go to all the parties.) Bkharvey (talk) 19:51, May 28, 2018 (UTC) ::: Well, Lady Steelgarter and Agatha have different numbers of arms, for one thing, so none of Agatha's clothes will fit her without EXTENSIVE alterations. Martin The Mess (talk) 05:29, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :::: Oh yeah huh. Bkharvey (talk) 06:00, May 29, 2018 (UTC) maybe one of y'all will tell me what I missed seeing. Uh. the forest for the trees, in my opinion. You're looking WAY too hard at each page. Agatha is in a new environment. She is also having to deal with her celebrity status outside of Mechanicsburg. Plus, Albia ordered that she be treated as one of our royal princesses and wants to collect Agatha to her realm. Things are being set up. The pace of the story is slow as it is without having to wait two/three days for the next page. Go back and read the Si Vales Valero sequence but read only one page every two days. Why that section? Because they were mainly try to cure Tarvek just as Agatha, with Krosp, is trying to break Martellus' chemical leash. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:56, May 28, 2018 (UTC) : Umm. I guess my problem is that my introduction to pop culture fandom was the Animaniacs newsgroup, where each episode gave rise to a semi-infinite discussion of all the references they hid in them. (Ex: Yakko is the palace dentist of the Tsar of Russia, and one day Rasputin comes in with a toothache, but then he gets scared of the pain of a tooth extraction, and so Yakko turns to Nurse Dot and says, "Nurse, this patient needs Anastasia." TV, not print, so the pun isn't so obvious.) So I learned to take my culture seriously, even if it's a comic. Bkharvey (talk) 06:00, May 29, 2018 (UTC) : In my opinion, another important point to keep in mind is that the Foglios are trying to entertain and amuse while they tell their story; and, sometimes, being entertaining and, especially, amusing takes precedence over advancing the plot. It is also true that the Girl Genius saga is their primary source of income now so they have a vested interest in spinning it out as long as possible, which can occasionally be exasperating to their audience. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:43, May 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Do we know if there's a long-term plan for what happens after Mechanicsburg is rescued? I guess there will still be the Other to defeat But at least after working on Agatha's head and Gil's head, maybe they'll have enough expertise to un-wasp Klaus. Bkharvey (talk) 19:51, May 28, 2018 (UTC) ::: A plan by who? Agatha or the Foglios? --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:17, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :::: I meant the Foglios. Bkharvey (talk) 21:44, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::They do evidently have some kind of over-all plan worked out. Or at least, they know Agatha's future itinerary: after England, she's going to Africa, then Skifandar, and finally(?) the Geisters' homeland/world/whatever. ::::::Do we (do they?) know at what point in that itinerary the time freeze is fixed? Bkharvey (talk) 20:17, May 29, 2018 (UTC) I think someone should introduce Ariadne and Boris. Of course, they would have to find Boris first. Will we ever find out why he was in Paris, working with Larana Chroma? Will he ever show up in the story again? Only time will tell. (Probably a lot of time. Sigh.) -- William Ansley (talk) 15:43, May 28, 2018 (UTC) All the dresses, lack of a maid and Violetta's desires make me think that Violetta may end up turning into a Battle Maid. -- Ucalibur (talk) 20:04, May 28, 2018 (UTC) : That's a clever thought. Indeed, Violetta would love it. Bkharvey (talk) 21:44, May 28, 2018 (UTC)